


Случайности

by Lika_Presvetlaya



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, Publing wery oooooooold work, mess with a timeline
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lika_Presvetlaya/pseuds/Lika_Presvetlaya
Summary: А боги смеялись все утро и вечер — смешила их фраза: “Случайная встреча”.





	1. 5

Барри пять, и он уверен — все будет хорошо.  
  
Отец взял его на работу с условием, что мальчик будет сидеть тише воды, и Барри честно пытался усидеть на месте, изо всех сил прижимая к себе плюшевого медведя. Потом начал думать, почему вода тихая, если на набережной всегда шумно, вода из-под крана льется с забавным хлюпаньем, а водопады, мальчик читал, гремят так сильно, что жить рядом все равно что на вокзале. В книжке было написано не так, но более громкого места Барри не знает, а спрашивать сейчас у папы не лучшая идея. Сейчас он только снимет очки, устало потрет переносицу и попросит подождать “всего полчаса, ты же выдержишь столько?” Мальчишка, конечно же, кивнет и будет дальше смотреть на то, как лучший в мире врач разбирает бумаги в кабинете.  
  
Пусть это и очень скучно, но он обещал не жаловаться.  
  
— Барри, можешь отнести это Клэр?  
  
Мальчик уверенно кивает и пытается не слишком радостно спрыгнуть с больничной койки, отбрасывая игрушку. Судя по морщинкам, появившимся в уголках глаз отца, план провалился. Но сидеть здесь больше пяти минут и правда скучно, если папа работает с бумажками, а не с людьми.  
  
Барри выскакивает из кабинета и пытается не бежать по коридорам больницы. Его уже за это не ругают, потому что за все время мальчик ни разу никого не сбил, и вообще каждый раз так мило извинялся, что прекратить детскую забаву ни у кого не хватало духу. Но если добежать до Клэр, потом придется дольше сидеть в скучном кабинете, так что сейчас он медленно идет, чем ужасно пугает уборщицу Джун.  
  
Нет ничего страшнее, чем тишина от обычно неугомонного ребенка.  
  
Зайдя в кабинет регистратуры через дверь для персонала, мальчик пытается найти Клэр. Остальные работники, завидев его, приветливо улыбаются, кто-то предлагает ему печенье, но Барри вежливо отказывается и удивленно смотрит на ссору, возникшую возле кассы.  
  
Кто-то ласково треплет его по голове.  
  
— Привет, Барр. Ты к нам по делу?  
  
— Привет, Клэр, папа просил принести вам? А что там случилось?  
  
Девушка смотрит в сторону, куда указывает мальчик, и недовольно поджимает губы. Потом быстро поворачивается обратно, но мальчик видит натянутую улыбку.  
  
Клэр хорошая, значит, если она злится, то те люди плохие? Или они просто ей не нравятся?  
  
— Парень пытается записать свою сестру, но у них нет страховки или денег на прием.  
  
— Но… они же в этом не виноваты, так?  
  
— Виноваты или нет, но мы ничего не можем сделать, а он угрожает новенькому. Я пойду. Сам дальше справишься?  
  
Барри обиженно кивает. Он не маленький и в больнице не заблудится. Дойти до папиного кабинета он может и с закрытыми глазами.  
  
От кассы разносится ругань. Мальчик быстро бежит, чтобы увидеть того брата с сестрой, которые устроили шум. Девочка немного старше самого Барри выглядит так, как будто очень долго плакала. Ее брат чуть ли не вдвое старше, и мальчику немного страшно от настолько разгневанного громилы. Младшая едва слышно всхлипывает и тянет брата за руку, поворачивая при этом голову. На щеке у нее разливается огромный синяк.  
  
Когда дверь в кабинет резко распахивается, Генри Аллен ожидает услышать очередную невероятную историю от сына, но не сбивчивую просьбу о помощи.  
  
— Клэр сказала, что их не могут принять, так как у них нет страховки, но эта девочка… пап, ты можешь ее просто осмотреть? Она как будто подралась, но девочки же не дерутся, так?  
  
Генри Аллен уже давно должен был привыкнуть к чрезмерной активности сына. И кто говорит, что с младенцами гораздо труднее? Они, хотя бы, не находят проблемы на головы родителей.  
  
— Подралась? Хорошо, ты можешь привести их сюда?  
  
Силы воли сказать “нет”, глядя в эти честные открытые глаза, хватит только у Норы. Поэтому доктор Аллен так позорно капитулирует, печально обводя взглядом документы, которые нужно было заполнить вчера.  
  
— Спасибо, пап, ты самый-самый лучший! Я сейчас.  
  
Без сомнения, радость этого неиссякаемого источника энергии и проблем стоит любых усилий.  
  
Барри бросается в холл, пытаясь успеть догнать пару, которой нужна была помощь. Перехватывает он мужчину в дверях больницы, и тот почти готов наорать на ребенка, но мальчик его опережает.  
  
— Если вам нужна помощь, мой папа может помочь. Он не детский врач, но он все равно очень умный и добрый.  
  
Мужчина недоверчиво смотрит на улыбающегося мальчишку, всем своим видом кричащим: “Пожалуйста, соглашайся”. И умоляющий робкий взгляд сестры все же убеждает мужчину последовать за радостным ребенком, продолжая искать подвох в предложении.  
  
— Здравствуйте. Что слу…  
  
Доктор Аллен прерывается, увидев огромный синяк на лице девочки, и слегка растерянно смотрит на ее брата. Сразу становится понятно, почему сын так хотел помочь.  
  
— Проходи сюда.  
  
Генри помогает девочке устроиться на кушетке, где Барри каких-то несколько минут назад беззаботно болтал ногами, пытаясь не начать бегать повсюду от скуки. Сам мальчишка садится на стул для посетителей и с наивным детским любопытством осматривает старшего. Мужчина вроде бы успокоился, увидев, что ему и его сестре помогут. Но это совершенно не значит, что он согласился терпеть расспросы от пятилетки.  
  
— Она что, подралась с кем-то? Это же неправильно. Но она же победила, верно? Твоя сестра выглядит довольно воинственной. В хорошем смысле. Она же твоя сестра? Или Клэр что-то не так поняла?..  
  
— Ты вообще умеешь молчать?  
  
Леонард с трудом переводит взгляд с Лизы на неугомонного ребенка, который задает вопросы быстрее, чем на них можно было ответить. Растрепанные волосы и еле заметное зеленоватое пятно на руке, оставшееся от недавнего синяка (в таком Лен разбирается) красноречиво говорят, что мальчишка точно не из спокойных детей.  
  
— Все умеют молчать. Просто это скучно. А тебя как зовут?  
  
В огромных зеленых глазах светится любопытство с небольшой примесью беспокойства, и это слегка сбивает с толку. Леонард не помнит, когда кто-либо в последний раз переживал за него или за Лизу, кроме деда. И подозревать какой-то обман от ребенка слишком цинично даже для Лена. Может, поэтому он и сдается под этим упрашивающим взглядом.  
  
— Леонард.  
  
— Вау. Звучит почти так же странно, как Бартоломью.  
  
Лен улыбается уголком губ только чтобы поддержать веселого малыша, а не потому, что спрятать эмоции рядом с этим открытым пареньком кажется невозможным. Барри, заметив это, выглядит до ужаса довольным, будто сумел выполнить свой таинственный план “Рассмешить незнакомца”.  
  
— Можно вас…  
  
Вся веселость тут же улетучивается, стоит доктору закончить осматривать Лизу и подозвать Лена. Барри слегка хмурится, смотря на людей, ушедших в смежную комнату дня “ужасно важного взрослого разговора”, и тут же подсаживается к девчонке.  
  
— Спасибо.  
  
Голос у девочки тихий и напуганный, и Барри, не особо задумываясь, обнимает ее. Так всегда делает его мама, когда он грустит. Услышать растерянный всхлип мальчик точно не ожидает, но решает, что лучше его не заметить. В конце концов, совершенно не возникает неуверенности в том, что ударить сильно она сможет. Когда объятья размыкаются, девчонка задумчиво смотрит на Барри, и от этого взгляда ему становится неуютно. От неожиданной идеи глаза мальчишки загораются, и он подскакивает с места, пытаясь найти…  
  
— Вот, держи.  
  
Лиза с удивлением смотрит на забавного плюшевого медведя, который, судя по крепким заплаткам и забавной рубашке, надетой сверху, явно был любимой игрушкой.   
  
Ни Леонард, ни Генри не замечают происходящего, слишком погруженные в спор. А Лиза только крепче прижимает медведя к груди, обещая себе, что ни за что его не потеряет.


	2. 22

Барри двадцать два и он пьян в хлам.  
  
Вечеринка по случаю нового года, устроенная кем-то из сослуживцев (Аллен сейчас ни за что не вспомнит, кем, но, учитывая размах мероприятия, вряд ли это был рядовой полицейский) в самом разгаре, и парень решил воспользоваться возможностью честно напиться. Изначально планировалось набраться смелости, чтобы подойти к Айрис и… На этом моменте любой план криминалиста успешно заканчивался, так что выпитые четыре стакана вместо одного были закономерным развитием событий. Как и шум в голове, сопровождающийся абсолютной неловкостью во всех отношениях.  
  
И, наверное, только у Барри Аллена хватит ума выпить для храбрости, чтобы потом так же храбро сбежать на крышу.  
  
Свежий морозный воздух отрезвляет. В Централ-Сити не дождешься настоящих морозов. Единственное, на что можно рассчитывать, — пара градусов ниже нуля, сопровождающаяся робко идущим снегом. Ха, может у погоды тоже неудачи в отношениях?  
  
С крыши какого-то офисного здания, в котором часто сдают залы под такие вот торжества, прекрасно просматривается весь город. Барри неловко подходит к перилам, пытаясь восстановить координацию движений, и опирается всем телом на металл. Неожиданно подувший ветер сгоняет последнее желание подойти с нелепой речью к подруге и немного заглушает головокружение, давая Барри в полной мере почувствовать себя идиотом. Возможно, было бы немного лучше, если бы не приходилось каждое утро сталкиваться с Айрис за завтраком и терпеть ее помощь в игре “Найти лучшему другу девушку”.  
  
Печальный вздох эхом раздается по всей крыше.  
  
Странно, что это место еще никто не нашел.  
  
— Неужели самое популярное развлечение у детей — грустить.  
  
Глубокий слегка хриплый голос выводит из задумчивости. Барри слишком резко разворачивается, из-за чего голова снова начинает кружиться, и едва не падает, в последний момент умудряясь зацепиться за перекладину. Джо всегда шутил, что Барри просто не может привыкнуть к своим ногам, поэтому в них и путается. Но, честно, парня уже задолбало вечно спотыкаться на ровном месте.  
  
— Мне двадцать два.  
  
Собственные слова звучат как оправдание, и Аллен почти мечтает провалиться сквозь землю, чтобы не видеть никого из людей, запереться в своей комнате и устроить марафон сериалов. Возможно, запастись чипсами и мороженым.  
  
Почти, потому что любопытства никто не отменял.  
  
— Это должно меня убедить в том, что ты не ребенок?  
  
Мужчина в легком пальто будто вырастает из-под земли, и Барри слегка поражается тихой походке. Помимо всего прочего. Ладно, он выглядит весьма  _поражающим_.  
  
Лицо выглядит смутно знакомым, но любой мыслительный процесс отзывается тупой болью, которая на утро обещает вылиться в настоящее похмелье, так что Аллен просто машет рукой на это, пытаясь встать на ноги и не сделать все еще более неловким.  
  
Упасть не на пол, а на незнакомца, является полным провалом плана?  
  
— Ребенок, который весьма неплохо перепил. Тебя родители ругать не будут?  
  
Барри ничего не может поделать с тем, что так мрачнеет на слова мужчины. Но сразу становится понятно, что он не из участка. О…  _ситуации_  Аллена в курсе все. Поэтому пытаются не давать дел, включающих насилие в семье. Это одна из тех вещей, которые никто не обсуждает, потому что все и так все знают. Солнце желтое. Вода мокрая. Сингха очень легко вывести из себя. Джо бросит все дела, если что-то случится с его детьми. Барри делает все в последнюю минуту и вечно опаздывает. Пончики в отделе любит только Том, но от кофе никто не откажется.  
  
Отец Барри убил свою жену, но парень до сих пор не признает этого.  
  
Не смирился с этим только Джо.  
  
Наверное, мужчина улавливает резкую перемену эмоций, поэтому лишь помогает стать ровно, вопросительно смотря на Барри. Парень кажется читает в этом взгляде насмешливое: “Ты же не собираешься здесь устроить еще одно падение?”  
  
Какие же у него потрясающие глаза.  
  
Аллен неловко (похоже, это девиз сегодняшнего дня, если не всей жизни) кивает головой и пытается научиться стоять на собственных ногах, не заваливаясь в сторону. Ладно, может быть, нужно было остановиться на шампанском и не поддаваться на уговоры попробовать коньяк. Когда голова опять начинает кружиться, Барри понимает — точно надо было.  
  
Снизу доносится шум и пьяные возгласы о приближающейся полночи, и Барри честно пытается понять, почему этот незнакомец сейчас стоит рядом с ним, готовый подхватить пошатывающегося парня, вместо того, чтобы веселиться со всеми.  
  
И только на пьяную голову у Аллена хватает идиотизма так нагло рассматривать мужчину. Который, естественно, это замечает.  
  
Барри чувствует, как краснеет под насмешливым взглядом, и разве можно облажаться еще больше?  
  
— Ба-арри, ты здесь?  
  
Аллен оборачивается на голос зовущей его Айрис и пытается сосредоточиться на ее словах. Он слышит легкий смешок и, когда поворачивает голову в сторону незнакомца, не видит его. Это же не была галлюцинация, так? Барри растерянно вертит головой, пока девушка утаскивает его вниз, попутно рассказывая что-то о “Линде с работы”, не замечая состояния своего друга. И Аллен, сдавшись под напором целеустремленной Уэст, легкомысленно решает подумать обо всем этом позже.  
  
Снарт на мгновение улыбается, наблюдая за этой картиной, но тут же возвращает ледяную маску на лицо. Выглядывая за перила, Леонард успокаивается, видя напарника, успешно вылезающего из окна с чертежами. Против воли раздается облегченный вздох. Этот мальчишка чуть все не испортил, а Снарт никогда не любил оставлять лишних трупов.  
  
Воровать прямо под носом у копов слишком нагло даже для него, но сейчас проникнуть в безумно охраняемое здание и выкрасть чертежи местных банков намного легче, чем в обычный будний день. Так что грех упускать такую возможность.  
  
И когда через две недели в полицию сообщают об ограблении, Барри может только тихо радоваться, что из того вечера помнит только смутные обрывки.


	3. 43

За сорок три года Леонард успел увидеть очень многое. В последние два года большая часть попадала под категорию “Необычное и невозможное”. Взрыв ускорителя, появление сверхлюдей, путешествия во времени. Сюда же стоит добавить криопушку, ставшую неотъемной частью Капитана Холода. Чтобы не говорила на этот счет Лиза, это достаточно подходящее имя не для злодея, но для негодяя. В целом, Снарта довольно сложно удивить.  
  
Но Барри Аллену раз за разом это удается.  
  
Сперва, узнав, кто под маской, Леонард не поверил. Разве может это ходячее недоразумение бегать в обтягивающем костюме по городу? Пацану больше подходит тратить свое время на комиксы и видеоигры, а не на супергеройскую работу. Но упрямый мальчишка продолжает носиться красной вспышкой, даже когда очередной мета-человек избивает его, как боксерскую грушу. Через какое-то время становится понятно, что виной всему альтруизм вперемешку с наивной детской доверчивостью. Даже когда Снарт кидает мальчишку, в глазах Флэша плещется разочарование вместо ожидаемого гнева.  
  
В том, чтобы злить и поддразнивать пацана, есть какое-то особое удовольствие. Незрелость и импульсивность всегда подталкивают Барри к резким и необдуманным действиям, которые нередко оборачиваются против него. Обычно это заканчивается синяками и ожогами от холода или попытками скрыть смущение, выдаваемое ярким румянцем. Но бескорыстное желание помочь даже своему врагу к импульсивным поступкам точно не назовешь.  
  
И откуда в этом ребенке столько веры?  
  
Наверное, стоит привыкнуть к тому, что этот мальчишка умеет удивлять, даже не особо стараясь. Возможно, это побочный эффект от его способностей. Но все равно увидеть Барри Аллена в не самом приличном баре за стойкой, смешивающего дешевый алкоголь и колу, довольно неожиданно.  
  
Замечая преступника, мальчишка резко замирает, и его глаза расширяются от удивления. Кажется, за эту секунду в глазах мелькают молнии вперемешку со страхом. Разглядеть что-либо в темном помещении не особо удается, но парень упрямо старается сделать вид, будто ничего не произошло. И со всей своей природной неуклюжестью чуть не роняет бутылку чего-то на удивление дорогого.  
  
Хоть что-то остается неизменным.  
  
Леонард садится за барную стойку, издевательски окидывая малыша взглядом. Во всех его движениях можно заметить скованность, если знать, куда смотреть. А в слежке за Алленом Снарта обойти может только тот придурок из будущего. Серьезно, насколько надо быть безрассудными, чтобы обсуждать дела Флэша в кафетерии. Холод бы никогда не подумал, что самым простым занятием в преступной деятельности будет слежка за супергероем.  
  
Мальчишка подходит к Снарту, явно пытаясь оттянуть этот момент. Но привычка спешить никуда не девается, как и преступник с внимательным взглядом.  
  
— Ска-арлет, какая встреча.  
  
Барри выглядит живой иллюстрацией к слову “неловкость” со всеми неаккуратными движениями и виноватым взглядом. Кажется, что если стать с ним рядом, можно почувствовать груз ответственности, который этот мальчишка взвалил на себя. Но тратиться на такие развлечения Снарт не намерен. Как и выслушивать очередную лекцию на тему “В тебе есть что-то хорошее”.  
  
Честно, пластинку уже давно следует сменить.  
  
— Да. Довольно неожиданно.  
  
— Неужели помощь людям оплачивается настолько плохо?  
  
Наигранная обида проступает на лице. Шутливые перебрасывания с целью задеть другого с самого начала стали основой общения, просто сменился их тон.  
  
— Все… сложно.  
  
Леонард издевательски приподнимает бровь и обводит взглядом помещение. Бар на окраине города, пользующийся популярностью разве что для тех, у кого не хватает денег на приличную выпивку, и, почему-то, обновленного состава негодяев.  
  
Хорошо, если парень не влезет еще и в это.  
  
— Официально я, вроде как, мертв, так что планировалось переждать там, где меня никто не узнает.  
  
Барри виновато пожимает плечами, извиняясь за свою… смерть? Или за то, что не умер, как все ожидали? Зная, как мальчишка любит брать все происходящее в мире дерьмо на себя, Снарт не может с уверенностью выбрать какой-либо вариант. Но с инстинктом самосохранения у этого идиота определенно серьезные проблемы.  
  
Хотя стоит признать, идея отсидеться в тихом спальном районе, который не слишком часто патрулируется, в дешевом обшарпанном баре, не идущим ни в какое сравнение со Святыми и Грешниками, не лишена смысла. Если не брать во внимание фактор Аллена, умеющего находить проблемы на ровном месте.  
  
Или же проблема в лице Леонарда Снарта сама заявится к нему.  
  
— И как же так вышло, что обожаемый герой Централ-Сити мертв, а газеты молчат?  
  
— Сомневаюсь, что статья о смерти судмедэксперта выйдет такой уж интересной.  
  
Все становится более запутанным и интригующим, но малыш явно не собирается рассказывать больше. Барри тут же отходит к другому клиенту, старательно не замечая Леонарда, задумчиво подпирающего собой стойку. Холод слишком глубоко погружается в мысли, отстраненно наблюдая за довольно ловкими движениями разрушительного вихря по имени Барри Аллен, пока перед ним не появляется бутылка пива.  
  
— Считай, что за счет заведения, пока ты не заказал что-то дороже и снова не скинул счет на меня.  
  
В противовес словам, на лице мальчишки расцветает дружелюбная улыбка, от которой, как от сахара, скрипит на зубах. Леонард никогда не был фанатом сладкого, в отличие от сестры, в последнее время слишком много болтающей о своем новом увлечении. Но мысли о Барри Аллене кажутся довольно  _занимательными._  Как и о его фиктивной смерти.  
  
Наверное, это единственный раз, когда информацию выуживают из бармена, а не наоборот. Тем интереснее. Снарта всегда привлекали необычные задачи.


	4. 37

Тот, кто считает, что путешествия во времени — замечательная вещь, либо запущенный оптимист, либо последний идиот.

Возможно, в определение путешествия во времени вкладывается несколько иной смысл, чем работа по принципу “Найти то, что угрожает всей планете, украсть, подраться и ни в коем случае не проколоться, что ты из другой эпохи”. И если сперва это было действительно захватывающе и необычно, то теперь попытки влиться в совершенно по-иному мыслящее общество, использовать мушкеты и сабли вместо привычной криопушки или, в крайнем случае, пистолета, переодеваться в совершенно нелепые костюмы, восхищенное “Удивительно” от Штейна, похожи на обычную рутину. Хотя вряд ли можно устать от бесконечных напоминаний Хантера не пытаться узнать свое будущее.

Как будто Легенды уже не стали причиной десятка парадоксов.

Сейчас они находятся в две тысячи пятьсот каком-то году и пытаются отследить группу пиратов, которые слишком топорно работают, считая, что для успешного дела достаточно украсть крутое оружие. Честное слово, работа с такими идиотамиа выгдядит как отдых. Напряженный, шумный, непродуманный и почему-то семейный отдых. Именно такой изображают в комедиях с неловкими ситуациями и плоскими шутками.

Снарту действительно нужно сделать перерыв от всего этого.

Возможный вариант развития будущего поражает. Хотя дружелюбие и живая иллюстрация девиза “More peace, no war” настораживает. Не бывает настолько счастливых людей, но это уже не проблема Холода. По крайней мере, пока Рип Хантер не обнаружит, что существующее будущее все же нарушает какие-то законы мироздания и совершенно необходимо спасти самоубийцу в двадцать третьем веке, чтобы он изобрел новое оружие, которое поможет предотвратить войну. Такой вариант развития событий уже никого не удивит.

Снарт устроился в парке, которых в этом времени слишком много, напротив очередного научного центра, ведущего разработки искусственных материалов, из которых вполне успешно можно создать оружие. Разве разумно устанавливать по три таких центра в каждом городе, или желание жить в мире вбито уже на генетическом уровне? Леонард очень сомневается, что такая всеобщая позиция мира скрывает под собой что-то, но честно выполняет свое задание. Слежка, как назвал это Хантер. Пустая трата времени по версии Палмера. Желание сплавить тебя куда подальше, потому что ни тебе, ни мне не доверяют, снабженное фирменным выжигающим взглядом Мика. Хотя Рори в чем-то определенно прав. Что бы не происходило с путешественниками во времени, для команды они будут прежде всего преступниками.

Вряд ли это мнение связано с внезапно пропавшим рубином в конце восемнадцатого века. И драгоценностями одной прелестной француженки в семнадцатом. И немецким брокером начала двадцатого.

Никто не говорил, что воров так легко перевоспитать.

Наблюдение действительно становится практически бесполезным, так что Лен с интересом вчитывается в заголовки раскрытой газеты, постоянно натыкаясь на неизвестные имена. С легким любопытством Леонард просматривает выдержки из научной статьи некого профессора Э.Тоуна на тему временных искажений и возможностях путешествия во времени, что выглядит довольно занимательно, пока не слышит слишком знакомый голос с привычными нотками удивления.

— Снарт?

— Скарлет?

Объединение Легенд и Флэша было только вопросом времени (это слишком плохой каламбур, даже для Холода). В конце концов, команда уже работала со Стрелой. Но это было в Старлинг-сити и в ближайшем будущем, а не с разницей в полтысячелетия. Неужели этот мальчишка умеет перемещаться во времени?

Перед Снартом стоит просто слегка растерянный Барри Аллен, сжимающий в руках стаканчик кофе. Весь его образ неуловимо изменился, так что его с трудом назовешь мальчишкой. Но за студента он вполне сойдет. Флэш перед Леном словно старше того, которого Холод помнит. Если парень и правда умеет путешествовать во времени, то это не проблема. Разве что для психики Снарта.

Аллен подсаживается, не особо задумываясь над происходящим. Как будто вот так сидеть привычно и совершенно нормально. Возможно, так оно и есть.

И это создает еще больше вопросов и какую-то неловкость, которую Снарт ни за что не признает.

— Миссия Легенд, да?

— А ты что здесь забыл, малыш?

— Малыш? Мне уже тридцать семь.

— Наконец ты выглядишь как школьник, прогуливающий уроки.

Барри улыбается как от старой шутки и старательно делает задумчивый вид, будто размышляя над словами Снарта. Если бы он не хотел поговорить, он бы не стал и звать. Если только Аллен не окликнул, не подумав, что очень похоже на Флэша.

Что не похоже на него, так это ловкое уклонение от вопроса.

Взгляд парня падает на газету, и Лен почти уверен, что мальчишка успевает ее прочитать за секунду, пока в глазах искрит молния вперемешку с гневом, который тут же исчезает за улыбкой. Стоит обратить побольше внимания на новости.

— Ну и каково быть героем?

— Мало платят. Приходится выкручиваться.

Ловким привычным движением Снарт поднимает руку с зажатым между пальцами кошельком, минуту назад лежавшем в кармане Аллена. Вместо ожидаемых возмущений мужчине достается обвиняющий взгляд и попытки спрятать улыбку. Вспышка молнии, и Лен держит в руках пустоту.

— У криминалиста тоже зарплата невысокая, так что вряд ли тебе это поможет.

Итак, пацану тридцать семь, он все еще работает в полиции и никто из психов со способностями его не убил. Централ-сити, по видимости, в полном порядке, и каким-то образом Барри доверяет Снарту из будущего, несмотря на попытки образумить этого идиота.

Весьма неплохое будущее.

Леонард уже предвкушает зрелище гневного Хантера, который будет сокрушаться по поводу очередного временного парадокса.

Раздается писк, и Аллен, словно опомнившись, пытается разобраться в коммуникаторе-браслете, которые весьма популярны сейчас. Флэш не первый раз здесь? Ну, или же мальчишка украл побрякушку, что звучит как отличная шутка. Да и с кем он может разговаривать?

Лен с интересом рассматривает два кольца, украшающих тонкие пальцы. Тонкое серебряное, похожее на обручальное (а малыш-то вырос) и золотое, более массивное, с выгравированной молнией.

Если даже после этого никто не понял, что Барри Аллен — это Флэш, в полиции работают одни идиоты.

— Мне пора. Удачи с пиратами.

Барри быстро подрывается с места. Неудивительно, что он вечно опаздывает, как и сейчас, забывая стаканчик с кофе. Лену сложно угнаться за суматошными движениями, поэтому он просто позволяет всему идти своим чередом. Посреди дороги Аллен останавливается, разворачивается с едва заметным раздумьем.

— Проверьте склад на двадцать второй.

И исчезает, оставляя после себя всполохи молний и чувство легкой потерянности. Снарт переводит взгляд на забытый напиток и замечает надпись на стаканчике. Неужели в будущем существует Старбакс или его аналог? И неужели мальчишка сам искал встречи с ним? Судя по выведенному “Холод”, либо так, либо это неудачная шутка.

Все же в Барри Аллене намного больше скрытых сторон, чем может показаться на первый взгляд. И стоит проверить тот склад. Сразу после кофе.


	5. 14

Барри четырнадцать, и он считает всю эту затею дурацкой.  
  
Айрис восторженно рассказывает, как прошел ее писательский конкурс в школе, на которой Барри не мог попасть из-за сильной простуды. Кажется, парень слышит эту историю в сотый раз, но он все равно не жалуется, завязывая шнурки на чертовых коньках, которые никак не поддаются.  
  
Да, в честь своей победы Айрис затащила Барри на каток.  
  
И тот факт, что он совершенно не умеет кататься, никак с этим не связан.  
  
Спорить с Джо, с которым едва-едва установилось перемирие, совершенно не хочется, как и расстраивать подругу, поэтому Барри дает утянуть себя на каток, выставляя себя на всеобщее посмешище. Хотя рядом катается пара, в которой каждый падает через шаг, так что Аллен еще неплохо держится.  
  
Айрис вполне уверенно держится на льду, пытаясь заставить Барри отцепиться от бортиков и выехать на середину. Девушка заразительно смеется каждый раз, когда друг путается в ногах, уверенно помогая встать, и через полчаса они оба медленно скользят по льду почти без неожиданных падений.  
  
Айрис неуверенно отпускает руку друга, чтобы самой прокатиться пару кружков и дать Барри самому проехать хотя бы метр. Идея звучит хуже, чем происходит на самом деле. Двигаться вперед не так уж сложно, если не пытаться повторять трюки фигуристов, как той девочки лет семи, делающей вращение за вращением.  
  
Почему на каждом катке есть ребенок, который должен выступать на соревнованиях, а не на общественном катке?  
  
Таким детям вообще нужно запретить кататься вместе с новичками, для сохранения самооценки последних.  
  
Вообще-то, у парня получается довольно неплохо. Пока в Барри не врезается девушка в ярком свитере, сбивая его и неловко падающая сверху.  
  
— Черт, прости, я не хотела. Ты хоть жив?  
  
Барри тут же заверяет, что он в полном порядке. В конце концов, парой синяков больше, парой меньше — уже ничего не поменяется. Девушка вроде не намного старше самого Аллена, и, кажется, не числится в списке постоянно падающих. Она быстро встает, поднимая заодно растерявшегося парня, и сразу же отъезжает, стремительно разгоняясь. Барри тратит еще несколько секунд, чтобы прийти в себя, и наблюдает, как она поворачивается и начинает катиться вперед спиной, сильно петляя. Неудивительно, что она не заметила Аллена.  
  
Айрис подъезжает к Барри, тут же утягивая его за собой, и расползающаяся на все лицо улыбка девушки тут же поднимает настроение мальчишке.  
  
— Меня не было пять минут, а ты уже успел влипнуть в неприятности? Ты устанавливаешь новый рекорд?  
  
Столкновение тут же забывается, но Барри время от времени ловит себя на том, что наблюдает за девушкой, старающейся выполнить прыжки. Большая часть получается неловкой и неаккуратной, но все равно она катается достаточно хорошо. И после каждого удачного прыжка она гордо смотрит куда-то в сторону.  
  
Барри едва не падает снова, когда ему удается разглядеть, куда она смотрит.  
  
Во-первых, пялиться не вежливо. И если наблюдать за девушкой, крутящейся в тулупе, повод есть, то за незнакомым мужчиной, не выставив себя идиотом, совершенно точно нет. Во-вторых, сам мужчина выглядит как тот, кого описывают детям со словами: “Не садись к нему в машину”. Темная одежда в сочетании с недружелюбным взглядом или воображение — Барри не может точно сказать, что именно создает такой образ.  
  
Сложно отрицать, что Барри — впечатлительный подросток.   
  
И да. Аллен честно выкинул его из головы и полностью сосредоточен на разговоре с Айрис. Наверное, в бортик он врезается по этой же причине.  
  
Конечно же, напротив него.  
  
То, что попытки встать быстрее закончатся полным провалом, было очевидно. Скорее всего, Барри завтра не сможет даже подняться с кровати, учитывая все наставленные синяки. Заодно, парень пытается незаметно разглядеть незнакомца, пока есть возможность. Потому что просто интересно, кем именно приходится этот мужчина девушке, сбившей его. Вряд ли они друзья — он выглядит вдвое старше. Отец? У них в чертах лица есть сходство, но Барри не уверен.  
  
Брат?  
  
Вовремя подоспевшая Айрис спасает от еще более неловкой (хотя куда уж дальше?) ситуации и забивает собой все свободное пространство. Барри не жалуется. В сводной сестре видится не только надежный друг, но и что-то, о чем нельзя подумать без залитых румянцем щек.  
  
И лучше переживать об этом, выкинув мужчину из головы вместе со странной обидой.


End file.
